Black Hole Madness
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: The Shugo Chara Characters have been sucked into a Black Hole and sent to the Harry Potter world! Will they become members of the Order Of The Pheonix or become Death Eaters? Lots of couples between Shugo Chara and HP! Enjoy! Mainly Yami's POV Dark themes
1. Chapter 1

_**BLACK HOLE MADNESS**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nicole: Hey!! I've had this idea for a while and I've been meaning to write it sooner. Sorry if this story is like any other peoples but... I love this idea!! This is a brand new story. Nothing of School Life except this one still has Yami in it. YAYNESS!!**_

_**Yami: ?.? What happens in this story?**_

_**Draco: Yea?**_

_**Nicole: -squee- DRACO!! -glomps-**_

_**Draco: -suffocating-**_

_**Cast and Audience: -sweatdrops-**_

_**Nicole: What happens is... well... I'll make it up!! I know that it involves Harry Potter though!**_

_**Amu: Do we become witches and wizards?**_

_**Nicole: ...hey YEAH!! And Tadase could lose his pants in some way!! XD!**_

_**Tadase: WHAT?? **_

_**Nicole: I do not own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter in any shape, size, colour, pencil, etc.**_

_**Tadase: What did you say about my pants?**_

_**Nicole: Nothing...**_

_**Amu: Everyone is 16 in this story.**_

_**Nicole: And if you wanna know what Yami looks like, I described her in School Life so look it up there. It's her 12th grade look. And just so you know, the people in this story can see Charas.**_

_**Harry: It's lunch time at Hogwarts!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

The Guardians crowd around the three offenders in the main square. The main square was empty except for the 16 year old teenagers. Nadeshiko had returned from her dancing tour so Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, Kairi, Kukai, Yaya and Rima were all there to stand up to the 3 relatives in front of them.

Ikuto, Utau and Yami had been caught red handed turning children's heart eggs into evil X-eggs. The 3 were Character Transformed so the Guardians decide to level up the playing field and activate their Character Transformations. They begin to fight. Yami is Transformed with Onikisu and Amu is Transformed with Ran.

Suddenly something extremely weird happens. A black hole appears.

"WTF?!" Yami yells as she starts being pulled in. Tadase sticks his scepter into the ground. Amu grabs his legs, Rima grabs hers, etc. It becomes a chain effect and at the end is of course, Yaya. She panics. The sucking suddenly increases in power. Amu was reduced to only holding onto the frilly fabric of Tadase's pants. Theres a ripping sound.

Tadase's pants fly through the black hole first, being the lightest thing. Everyone except Tadase follows in. Tadase yells at them and realizes his pants aren't there anymore. He blushes and starts to cover himself up, but to accomplish that he had to take his hands off the only lifline he had left. He quickly grabbed his scepter again but it just came out of the ground and Tadase followed everyone else into what they thought was nothingness. Little did they know that on the other end...

_**Other end of the Black Hole**_

"I'm telling you Dumbledore," Lucius is threatening in front of everyone in the great hall. "If you don't f-" He is broken off by a pair of frilly pants hitting him smack on the face. Everyone looks up and notices the black hole. Then out of the black hole come Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu, Kairi, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau and Yami. Ikuto, Utau and Yami all flip and land on their feet and take up either a defensive or offensive stance. Yami starts up her flame in both hands and spreads her massive black wings. Ikuto gets on all fours and rakes his metal claws along the ancient brick floor. Utau gets into her Nightmare Lorelei _**(AN: spelling please)**_ pose. The Guardians were last to get up. Tadase still blushing like a freak.

"H-has a-anyone s-seen m-my p-pants?" Tadase asks, embarrassed. Lucius looks at the frilly thing he holds in his hand. He drops it with disgust.

"You call those pants?" Lucius asks. The students in the Great Hall crack up laughing. Or would if they all weren't so interested in the other people standing near the Black Hole with little people floating near their heads. The black hole starts to close.

Amu runs towards it but before she can reach it, it closes.

"Damn it." Amu curses.

Yami suddenly takes off and hovers up near the Great Hall's roof. She touches it and dives back down.

"It's not a way out." she whispers to Ikuto. She releases her Character Transformation and stand there in her school uniform. _**(AN: Chapter 1 of School Life.)**_ Her relatives, trusting her sense of when it's safe or not, power down too. Yaya is next because she is in her bunny suit and is totally embarrassed. The next thing the students know, school kids are standing in front of them.

Because Tadase changed back his Transformation pants disappeared. The "Bad guys" a.k.a Utau, Ikuto and Yami are standing there as if nothing happened, not a hair out of place, as if they travel through black holes everyday.

"What do you think Yami? Should we introduce ourselves?" Utau asks her cousin.

Yami shrugs and says, "Why not?" She then steps forward.

"Hey, my name is Yami Mitsukai. My Charas names are Onikisu, Shinju, Kaiyou and Koudo. I control Fire, Air, Water and Earth." Yami states in a bored tone. The students all yell out 'Hot and Gothic!'. Yami rolls her eyes.

"Well that's a new one." she sighs.

Ikuto is next to step up. "Yo, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My Chara's name is Yoru. He's a cat Chara." Ikuto says smirking. Almost all the females in the Great Hall faint.

Utau introduces herself last. "My name is Utau Hoshina. My Chara's names are Iru and Eru. Iru's a devil and Eru's an angel." Utau states, glaring at anyone who looks at her strangely.

All the other Guardians introduce themselves, their Charas and also state their powers.

Dumbledore addresses the new teenagers in front of him.

"My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can call me Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know your names now we would like to know why you have come." Dumbledore asks politely, addressing the "Bad Guys".

"We don't understand why we are here. A black hole appeared in our world and brought us to this strange one. Where people were unfashionable robes." Yami explains, her top lip curling up into a smirk at the last sentence.

"What about your so called clothes?" a platinum blonde haired boy states, he was obviously the daddy's boy. Yami's head snaps in his direction. Yami then Character Changes with Kaiyou and bends the juice in the pitcher and tips all the contents on the boy. She then half flew, half flipped over to him, picked him up by his collar and said,

"You got something to say about my fashion sense?" Yami threatens the juice soaked boy.

"Drop Draco, please." Lucius asked acidly behind her. Yami turns to face him, her hand still attached to Draco's collar. He is pointing a funny looking stick at her.

Yami looks him dead in the eye and smirks. She then looks at Draco. "That's your name, huh? Not much of a dragon. More like a ferret." she says, studying his face.

"Yami." Ikuto warns. Yami smirks and drops Draco.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she sighs. She then hears a funny word from the boy behind her.

"Levicorpus!" Draco shouts, wanting to make Yami look like a fool. Yami gets a funny tingling feeling on her back. She then turned around to face him. Yami took one look at the way his stick was pointed at her and realized, _he_ had tried to attack _her_!

"Hang on Ikuto. I have to deal with this kid first." Yami says calmly.

"No Yami." Ikuto states forcefully.

"Aw, please? Can I just singe his hair?" Yami begs.

"NO! Not my HAIR!" Draco pleads.

"No Yami." Ikuto states even more forcefully. Yami groans but complies. The "Bad Guys" could hear everyone in the great hall snickering. He _must_ be the bad boy of the school.

"I appreciate you not fighting in my Great Hall. Now we need to figure out what to do with you. Okay everyone, we need one representative from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. We are going to take a vote." Dumbledore states, addressing the students.

_**BUH BUH BUUUHHH!! In Dumbledore's Office. BUH BUH BUUUHHH!!**_

In Dumbledore's office stood all the ex-students of Seiyo High and the 4 representatives. From Gryffindor there was Harry Potter, _**(AN: -shock-)**_ from Hufflepuff there was Cedric Diggory, for Ravenclaw there was Cho Chang and for Slytherin there was a cleaned up Draco Malfoy, who was now glaring at Yami while she was smirking at him.

Harry Potter had thanked her for making Draco look like a fool but she had just shrugged and told him it was nothing. He also complimented Yami on how she just soaked up Draco's spell. Harry also told her that the funny looking sticks were called wands. She thanked him for the information and relayed it for her relatives.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order. "Okay," Dumbledore started. "The first issue is who sent the black hole to their world." he said, gesturing towards the Guardians and the "Bad Guys".

"You can call us the Guardians." Tadase suggested. Yami groaned. "I'd rather _die_ than be called a _Guardian_." she said purposely emphasizing Guardians and die.

Nadeshiko and Kairi looked at her sternly. She just stuck her tongue out at them. Draco chuckled to himself.

"Could it have been Voldemort, Professor?" Harry asked.

"It could be Harry." Dumbledore answered, his head hanging down.

"Excuse me but, who the bloody hell is Voldemort?" Yami asked impatiently. Cho, Cedric and Draco all flinched.

"Voldemort is an evil wizard who wants to kill me and take over the wizarding and muggle worlds." Harry stated calmly.

"Well that's a drag." Utau said.

"Hush you two." Ikuto commanded.

"Yes Ikuto." Utau answered obediently. Yami just groaned again.

"The next question is, what to do with you until we can get you back home." Dumbledore said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we teach them some magic? They can do some already." Harry suggested.

"We could do magic?" Yaya questioned.

"Well yeah. We saw you earlier in your outfits and command your powers and everything." Cedric said, glancing at Yami.

"Okay. Let's put a vote. Who thinks that these people should not learn magic?" Dumbledore asks. One hand was raised. Draco's.

"Why not Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questions.

"She put juice on me. They could be a threat. She threatened to singe my hair!" Draco listed, glaring and pointing accusingly at Yami.

"Okay. Who thinks that they _should_ learn magic here?" Dumbledore stated dismissively. The remainder of the Hogwartians hands were raised.

"Majority rules. Okay. We need to organize things. Tonight they can be sorted. We can get their things now. Representatives may leave now." Dumbledore dismissed.

_**At Din Din!! Yum... :3**_

"We will start the short sorting now." Dumbledore announced. The Guardians and "Bad Guys" had gotten their things before. Here's a little list:

Yami: Blackest uniform they had with lots of chains, Black Owl called Nighthawk, School Supplies and anything black she could find.

Kukai: Quidditch gear, regular uniform, Brown Owl called Nike, School Supplies.

Utau: Skimpiest uniform they had with chains, Tabby Cat called Princess, School Supplies.

Nadeshiko: Dancing gear, regular uniform, White Owl called Snow, School Supplies.

Yaya: Regular Uniform, White cat called Baby, School Supplies.

Ikuto: Coolest uniform they had with chains, Black Cat called Midnight, School Supplies

Tadase: Regular uniform, Golden Owl called King, Extra School Supplies, Lots of books.

Kairi: Regular uniform, Eagle owl called Power, School Supplies.

Rima: Regular Uniform, Tan cat called Toffee, School Supplies.

Amu: Regular Uniform, Masked Owl called Spice, School Supplies.

The Guardians and the "Bad Guys" walked to the center isle. Professor McGonagall pulls out an old hat and calls up the first name.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko." McGonagall calls.

Nadeshiko sits on the three legged stool and the hat is placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" The old hat screeches. Nadeshiko heads towards the cheering table.

"Hinamori Amu." McGonagall lists.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells.

"Hotori Tadase."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hoshina Utau."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mashiro Rima."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mitsukai Yami."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sanjo Kairi."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Souma Kukai.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yuiki Yaya."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco was fuming. That... that... _thing_ was in his precious house! While the rest of the house cheered that they got the 3 Goths, Draco was glaring at Yami. She turned and smirked at him. At _him_! Draco was meant to be the smirking _king_! He growled. Blaize was next to Utau. Pansy was staring up at Ikuto with admiring eyes, unlike the gazes of the other girls. They were just staring at him for the sake of staring at him.

"Off to bed now students! Classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Almost all the students groaned. Hermione and Tadase were looking gleeful.

Yami, Ikuto and Utau were led to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dorms were located, Tadase, Amu and Rima were led to a tower were the Gryffindor dorms were situated, Yaya and Kukai were led to where the Hufflepuff dorms were and Nadeshiko and Kairi were led to another tower where the Ravenclaw dorms were.

_**At Voldy's HQ**_

"Lucius!" Voldemort called. "What is the situation?"

"The have arrived, my Liege." Lucius answered, with a smirk plastered across his pale face.

"Who is the most powerful?" Voldemort questioned.

"Mitsukai Yami or Hinamori Amu, my Lord." Lucius listed, bowing.

"Good. Bring them to me." Voldemort purred.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: You like?**_

_**Ikuto: S'okay...**_

_**Draco: ...I act like a prick...**_

_**Nicole: That's cause you are! :3 a cute prick though.**_

_**Draco: -offended-**_

_**Amu: R+R please! No Flames!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLACK HOLE MADNESS**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nicole: Hey peoples!**_

_**Rachel: Hulloo!!**_

_**Nicole: Rachel! XD -glomps-**_

_**Rachel: In your bio on your homepage you said you liked Mikey!! :**_

_**Nicole: I don't... I just wanted to peev you off! XD**_

_**Rachel: Well it worked lol.**_

_**Draco: Hello**_

_**Rachel: Nicole... tell me you didn't... invite... Sir Prick himself...**_

_**Nicole: YUP! X3**_

_**Draco: ... T.T**_

_**Nicole: Aw! KAWAII!! Draco anime cried!! -glomps Draco-**_

_**Draco: Can't...breathe...**_

_**Ikuto: -.- I'm glad I'm not you dude...**_

_**Amu: Umm... Nikki? Don't you think you should get off him now?**_

_**Nicole: Oh... Yea...**_

_**Rachel: -sigh-**_

_**Nicole: XD**_

_**Draco: -fainted-**_

_**Yami: -shares glance with Rachel-**_

_**Nicole: Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?**_

_**Rachel and Yami: ...Your'e Not...**_

_**Nicole: Ah Well!! :3 I don't own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter or any of the Characters except Yami and her Charas. Now read on my faithful readers!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

Ugh. That inconsiderate _prick!_ God he annoys me. He's annoying me by trying to trick me and shooting random spells at me. Maybe I should singe his hair next time... I smirk and some guys faint. I sigh. Great. I have my own fan club. Ikuto has had his since he first showed up here. It's 10 o'clock. Better lay out my uniform for tomorrow. Okay. First I need to get out clothes to wear under my uniform. I have a v-neck black shirt that shows off my stomach. Next is my uniform. My uniform is a black button up shirt, I asked the tailor to lift the collar up so it has a sort of Dracula effect and put chains on it everywhere, a short black skirt that also has lots of chains on it and high-heeled chunky boots. I also decide to wear the thin black cape I got yesterday. At the uniform shop there were two kinds of capes. A thin one for Summer and a thick one for Winter. I got both. I also put out my fish-net gloves.

I lay all my make-up out on my desk and decide to go to bed. I lock the door and sensitize the air so I can pick up movements in my room. I put on my pyjamas (a black tank top and black boxers) and get into my huge bed. Dumbledore gave me a room on my own because Utau took up the last bed left in the other rooms so, therefore I got this room instead. I had a huge king sized bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a study desk that was at least the size of Mt. Everest, and a bathroom I have to share with... you guessed it. The Prick King a.k.a The King of Slytherin. Every person in Slytherin thinks of him as their King and respects him as such. Except me that is. Even Ikuto and Utau are respecting him! Traitors! PK (my nick name for him) is said to have a room just like mine, perhaps with less black and a little more green and silver.

I say goodnight to my Charas, turn off the light, close my eyes and fall into a light sleep.

_**In the morning...**_

I wake up and decide to have a shower. I tell my Charas to wait in the bedroom for me, grab my toiletries and go into the bathroom. There, waiting for me, is a shower robe and a towel. I undress and walk into the shower cubicle. I turn the shower on. I test the water and then step under the spray. Out of my toiletries bag I get Shampoo, Conditioner and Body wash, all of which were Vanilla scented.

Once I'd finished showering I hopped out of the cubicle and grabbed the shower robe. I put it on and get the towel. I rub my hair furiously and comb it so that it's dead straight, I also brush my teeth. I hear the door opposite from mine slide open. The footsteps that were previously progressing through the door, freeze. I turn around and there, standing in the bathroom with me, was a shocked Draco.

"Don't you ever knock, or are you so full of yourself that you don't care if you walk in when someone's in here?" I ask acidly. Then, before a response is given, I walk through my door and into my bedroom.

I smirk at my giggling Charas. I slide the door closed and lock it.

I look at Onikisu. "Onikisu, would you be able to Character Change with me so I can get dry while doing my make-up?" I ask.

"Would I be able. _Would I be able._" Onikisu scoffed. I felt wings sprout from my back and I send extra heat to my hair. Steam starts to rise from my head so I opened the window. I get morning air in my face. I take a deep breath. I'm not a morning person but I do love morning air. Once my make-up is on I turn to my clothes that are on the love-seat in my room. I put underwear on and dress in my uniform. I take a look in my full length mirror and nod. I take my black, chained book-bag that has my books and my Charas eggs in it and sling it on my shoulder. I start to walk out of the room, but freeze and return to get my Eclipse mints. _**(AN: Rachel!! LOL!)**_

I walk out of my room and begin to walk down the stairs. While walking I ask my Charas a question ask every morning. "Are you guys going to stay in your eggs or out of your eggs?"

"Out today please." Onikisu, Kaiyou and Shinju answer.

"Can I stay in? I didn't sleep well last night." Koudo explains, yawning.

"Sure Koudo." I answer, smiling. I open my book-bag and get Koudo's emerald green egg out. She flies into it and smiles gratefully at me before the egg closes. I place the full egg back into my bag and continue my descent down the stairs. Draco suddenly falls into step beside me. I choose to ignore him. At the bottom of the stairs is a little group waiting for Draco I suspect.

Draco reaches the bottom of the stairs first.

"It's the Slytherin King!" was heard throughout the common room. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I got a chorus of 'Hot and Gothic!' from swooning boys. I also heard, from some of the more mature guys,

"Look, It's the new Slytherin Queen!" I was shocked to say the least from this reaction. Draco has the same look on his face that I must.

"What did you call me?" I asked acidly.

"Well, you do have a reputation of evil here and you do have a room across from our King..." an extremely brave boy listed, trailing off by the look on my face. I compose myself and smirk.

"Whatever." I call over my shoulder as I walk out of the portrait into the hall. Before the portrait closes I look back and smirk. The boys I were just talking to swooned and a chorus of 'Hot and Gothic!' can be heard before the portrait door closes. I sigh and start to walk up the dungeon stairs. I hear footsteps behind me. Soon a girl steps beside me and we walk together in silence for a little while.

I soon stop and ask, "What is your name?"

"Caitlin. My name is Caitlin King." she answered. This girl looked friendly enough. Her chocolate hair was curly and was in a ponytail with a single lock of curly hair on the side of her face. She was wearing a black uniform with chains, a little less dramatic and noticeable than mine. She had her books clutched to her chest and was looking at me with wide, blue eyes. She had thick black eyeliner and lipstick as well as large skull earrings.

"Well, Caitlin King. Walk with me." I say with a hint of a smile. Her eyes light up and she falls into step beside me.

"So... what's it like? I mean living with Draco Malfoy." Caitlin asks.

I groan. "He is the most inconsiderate prick that I have ever layed eyes on." I say acidly.

She chuckles. "I thought so."

I look at her. "Your not one of his loyal fan-girls?"

She scoffs. "As if. He treats others as if they're dirt. Who wants that except fan-girls that are only interested in the power he could bring or... other things?"

We glance at each other and crack up laughing. We laugh for a while and then we continue our way to the Great Hall.

"He walked in on me in the bathroom this morning. Thankfully I was in a shower robe." I say exasperated.

She gasps and looks at me, shocked, her hand covering her black lips. "Are you serious?" she asks, looking at me through her wide ocean eyes.

"Yeah, just waltzed in as if he owned the school." I huff.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by a huge group of fan-girls.

"Hey look girls. It's _Yami_. The 'Slytherin Queen'." The must be leader stated, looking at her followers. The all sneered at me. "Are you going out with our Draco now are you?"

My temper starts to boil. "Listen very closely, for I won't repeat this twice," I sneer acidly. "And I'll be sure to use small words so you'll be sure to understand. I Do Not Like The Prick King Himself Anymore Than I'd Like A Filthy Cockroach. I might even like the cockroach better." I state making hand signals, to be sure they get the message. They look over my shoulder and gasp. They then literally drop to their knees. I turn around. Standing there is Draco, the Prick King.

He is smirking and that is obviously the reason the girls behind me were drooling. He walks over to me and slings his arm around my waist. The girls gasp, including my new friend Caitlin. I look into his smirking face once and...SMACK!

(Normal POV)

The sound could be heard throughout the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. A single fan-girl raced into the Great Hall to tell the news.

"Mitsukai Yami has slapped Draco, The Slytherin King!" she shouted for all to hear.

(Yami's POV)

How dare he? _How dare he?_ He had slung his arm around my waist when he knows I don't even like to _look_ at him. He is on the floor, his hand on the red imprint branded onto his left cheek.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again or it will be all the worse for you, do you understand?" I threaten acidly. He nods with a stunned look on his face. I turn around and face my back to him, my cloak sweeping dramatically. "Let's go Caitlin." I say and we walk, side-by-side, into the Great Hall leaving a shocked Draco Malfoy behind us.

Caitlin and I sit across from each other at the Slytherin table. Most of the students in the Great Hall were looking at me, some shocked and some admiring. Others were glaring at us, mainly females. All the Slytherins were undecided. They were trying to decide whether they should be mad at me for slapping their King or admiring because I had the guts to stand up to him and for being one of the extremely rare girls that don't bow to his every whim but resent him.

I discuss my timetable with Caitlin, finding out we have all of our classes together. First we have double Potions then break/morning tea, then we have double Care of Magical Creatures then lunch. After lunch we both have Transfiguration and Charms.

Getting sick of the stares, I grab an apple.

"Meet you in the Entrance Hall Catlin. I'm just going to go for a quick walk okay?" I say in my bored tone.

"'kay." Caitlin answers, biting into a forkful of pancakes.

I leave the Great Hall just to see the fan-girls crowding around Draco. He was whimpering on the floor, holding his cheek. I sigh, roll my eyes and say,

"Take it like a man, boy." The entire population of Draco's fan-girls turn to glare at me. I just bite into my apple and continue my walk out to the grounds. It was a beautiful morning, well, _my_ meaning of beautiful. It was foggy with a hint of sunshine beaming through the fog, making the water droplets glitter. Kaiyou, Shinju and Onikisu go and hide in the mist.

"Come and find us Yami-chan!" They tease.

"Okay. I'm coming!" I call as I run into the mist and growl. My Charas squeal in delight.

I see Kaiyou a few feet away and make a dash towards her. I jump and catch her. I start to tickle her and then go after Onikisu, whom I saw to my left. I give her the same treatment.

I then start looking for Shinju. I look for a few minutes and look at my watch for the time. It was five minutes before class started.

"Shinju, you win. You can come out now, we need to get to class." I call panicking slightly. She doesn't answer so I reach out in my mind and search for hers. I find it and look through her eyes.

In front of her are at least 5 cloaked men and tying her up is none other then Lucius. Okay. That's it. I look around through her eyes and take in her surroundings. She's to the left of the Astronomy Tower, near the lake. I lose the connection. She's gone unconscious. I retreat back into my own mind and growl.

I telepathically call Koudo out of her egg. She's still a little groggy but, once I explain the situation to her, becomes wide awake and Character Transforms with me. Once the Transformation is complete and our shout of "Character Transformation, Earth Angel!" has faded into the distance, I look around with my emerald green eyes through my wavy brown hair. I look down at my clothes and my exotically tanned skin. I'm wearing my Earth Transformation outfit. I spread my emerald green wings and take off. I shoot up to a good height so I can see the whole school grounds. I dive down towards the place where I saw the cloaked figures, and my Shinju.

They start to walk towards the Forbidden Forest. I growl once I realize that they are going to try to kidnap her. I speed up when I see one of the figures pull a goblet out of his cloak. I don't know what it is but I'm smart enough to know that it must be some sort of escape. They look towards me and pull out their wands. I dodge most of their spells but a few hit me. I feel a small stinging sensation because so many have hit me in such a small space of time. I snatch the cup off the figure and trow it a good way away.

The same figure who had the goblet has a hold of Shinju. Her body is limp in his hands. I land, release my Character Transformation and glare acidly at him.

"Lucius." I hiss.

"Mitsukai Yami. Now that we know each others names, let's get down to business." Lucius says acidly.

"How's this. You give me Shinju and I'll let you leave in one piece." I suggest. Adrenaline is pulsing through my veins and it makes me want to jump onto Lucius and rip him apart.

"Another option," Lucius counters. "Is that we give you Shinju and you come with us quietly."

I pretend to give this some thought. I then look at him and smirk. "Umm... No. I much prefer the first option." I glance briefly at Onikisu. Black light surrounds us.

"Character Transformation, Flaming Angel!" Onikisu and I yell in synchronization. _**(AN: Since Yami got new Charas, I had to change the Character Transformation name. I might change it in School Life as well...)**_ Some of the cloaked figures freeze and stare at me in my outfit so I click my fingers, for the friction, and start a flame in my palm. Thankfully I only need to do the flick the first time. I hurl the fireball at the nearest figure. He dodges and everyone except Lucius point their wands at me.

"Crucio!" the 4 shout together. This time I gasp at the pain. It felt as if knives were stabbing in my legs and arms. Lucius then came close to me and added his spell to the others. I yelp but refuse to cry or scream, I would never give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I double over on the ground with my hands wrapping around my mid-section. My breath is coming in pants.

I lift my head and see help coming towards me. Professor Dumbledore is coming towards me. I smirk and Lucius turns and sees my rescuer. He curses and they all shout,

"Petrificus Totalus." I couldn't move after that. One of the cloaked people runs of to get the goblet that they had earlier. They all grab it and put it against my hand. The next thing I saw was a blinding flash of light. I closed my eyes. Once I was sure we were on solid ground again I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was the one the other students must all be frightened of because he didn't look completely human.

Voldemort.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: Soz it took so long to update. -sweatdrops- I went away.**_

_**Draco: Where?**_

_**Nicole: -looks evilly at him- Wouldn't you like to know.**_

_**Draco: -cowers-**_

_**Nicole: XD**_

_**Rachel: R + R plze!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BLACK HOLE MADNESS**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nicole: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! T.T -sobs and drops to floor- so.. much.. homework..**_

_**Rachel: -shrugs- Well, I seem to be coping.**_

_**Nicole: -jumps up and waggles finger accusingly- yea.. well.. you are a floating brain whose main language is French!!**_

_**Rachel: Bonjour! J'mappelle Rachel et je suis nouvelle. Ca va? Ca va bien merci! J'adore les animaux et mes amies.**_

_**Nicole: -gestures at Rachel- See? Do you see? -sobs-**_

_**Rachel: -pats Nicole on back awkwardly- It's ok Nikki, it's ok.**_

_**Everyone else: O.o ... -cricket chirps-**_

_**Draco and Ikuto: Nicole does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for Yami, Koudo, Kaiyou, Onikisu and Shinju.**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I stare wide-eyed at the serpent-like wizard in front of me. Lucius sees me staring and forces me head down in a sort of bow. I start to get feeling back and so I kick at the unlucky Death-Eater behind me. Thankfully it was enough force to make him loosen his grip, so I wrench my leg from his grip and do a swing kick to hit the other Death-Eater holding my other leg. My foot connected with his head and so both my legs were free.

"Character Transformation, Flaming Angel!" I shout as I Character Transform with Onikisu. I heat up my arms to a burning temperature and the Death-Eaters holding my arms loosen their grip as well. To wrench both my arms free I jump up and do three twists in the air. I land on one knee and put my hands on the ground to keep myself steady. I whip my head up so that my hair isn't obscuring my vision of Voldemort.

I stare into his blood red snake-like eyes with my own wide cat-like ones. Voldemort was staring at my face with awe branded permanently onto his features. He whipped his wand out and continued his staring fest down the length of his wand. I stared at him for a second before spreading my huge wings and taking of before his curse hit his mark.

I hovered above his head and searched for an exit. I saw one and started towards it but before I could make it Voldemort, Lucius and a few random people shot 'Stupefy' at me. I felt sharp pains throughout my limbs and torso. I cry out in pain and, once the curse is ended, turned to glare at them from above their heads. I snap my fingers loudly and flames erupt from my palms. I look at the surprise on the Death-Eaters faces and smirk. I dive to the ground, making the flame grow and gather heat all the while.

My feet touch the stone floor and my eyes were as smoldering as the fire in my hands. The closest Death-Eaters back away from me and my piercing glare. Even though they wouldn't admit it, my glare at that moment must of scared them about as much as Voldemort's did. I start running towards Voldemort, dodging the curses that flew my way. He sees me coming and shoots the first spell that comes to his evil mind.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouts at the top of his lungs. As I am already dodging the same spell, shot by Lucius, I attempt at dodging both of the curses, but fail. I end up getting hit by both, one removing my Transformation and the other rendering me paralyzed. Death-Eater's crowd my immobilized body and start to jeer.

I growl menacingly and the Death-Eaters back away and raise their wands at me. I hear two sets of footsteps behind me, but I cannot turn my head to see who is stepping towards me. I have a pretty good idea who they belong to though.

"Impressive." Voldemort states. Lucius bends down to roll me over and once he is standing up again, I turn to glare at them both. Lucius kicks me in the ribs harshly for looking at his Lord in such a disrespectful way. I feel tears rush to my eyes but I refuse to let them spill over to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Lucius, allow her to speak." Voldemort commanded. Lucius mumbled an incantation that I could not hear and suddenly my lips tingled and I could move them again.

"Welcome, Mitsukai Yami, I am Lord Voldemort." Voldemort introduces.

"Screw you, Tom Riddle. I know very well who you are." I state earning another harsh kick in the ribs.

Voldemort looks at me with fury. "How dare you call me by my father's name! _Crucio!_" Voldemort cries. Seeing me barely twitch, Voldemort's fury turns to amazement again. "Amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Voldemort praises. "Followers, let's see how many spells it takes to get Miss Mitsukai here to scream."

My eyes widen as I see the followers that are in my line of vision nod enthusiastically. I growl angrily and keep my lips shut. I try to move any part of my body. My finger twitches and hope buds in me. I keep my eyes as cold as I can as the first spell is shot at me. I reach out with my mind towards Kaiyou.

"_Kaiyou, is there any water nearby by any chance?"_ I asked her in my head.

"_Hai, Yami-chan. There's a stream in the corner of the cave."_ Kaiyou replied.

"_Can you do a Character Transformation with me please?"_ I plead as another Crucio curse joined the first one, making me wince slightly.

"Character Transformation, Water Angel." I whisper, Kaiyou's voice joining me in my head. My clothes change into our Character Transformation outfit and, since I had full use of my hands by then, I willed some water to wrap itself around the Death-Eaters, Lucius and Voldemort and freeze. I then quickly bent some more water to wrap around my own body. I started to glow a light blue as the healing process was happening. Once I had bent the water away I found that I could move again.

I stood up and brushed my outfit off. I then walked calmly towards the cave entrance, my Charas bobbing happily by my head. I turn and glare at the people in the cave.

"Better luck next time, Riddle." I challenge. I then spread my massive blue wings and took off into the night sky. I fly for a while before realizing that I don't know where the hell Hogwarts is. I land and begin to think. Suddenly an idea strikes me.

"Character Transformation, Earth Angel!" I say as Koudo and I Character Transform. I wrap my left hand onto my right wrist and lay my right hand, palm down, onto the ground. I close my eyes and instantly the landscape is layed out for me.

" _Okay... Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Oh! Here we are, South-west of my current position."_ I think smugly. I open my eyes and take off again. I fly south-west for a good 20 minutes before Hogwarts is in my sight. I look around the grounds and see teachers, Utau, Ikuto and the 'Golden Trio' looking for any trace of where the Death-Eaters went with me. I roll my eyes and glide to the ground.

Utau and Ikuto spot me and run to where they know I'm going to land. I gently land, making barely a sound and release my Character Transformation. I am bombarded with questions and hugs as soon as I am in my school uniform again.

"Yami, what happened?" Ikuto asks.

"Yeah Yami! Where did he take you? What did they do to you? Did you see anyone you knew?" The 'Golden Trio' questions.

"Okay guys. Back off and give Yami some room to breathe." Utau orders. I shoot a grateful glance towards her and she smiles.

"Miss Mitsukai, can I please see you in my office after dinner?" Dumbledore suggests.

I look at my cousins. "As long as Ikuto, Utau and Caitlin King can come too." I bargain.

Harry looks at Dumbledore. "We want to come too Professor." Harry states defiantly. I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Can I get to class now Professor. There's a certain ferret I want to shoot." I growl. Harry chuckles and I glare at him. He shuts up immediately, looking sheepish.

"Yes Miss Mitsukai. Two questions first though." Dumbledore says, stopping me from going inside. "How did you get out and who is the culprit?"

I smirk. "I'll answer both those questions in one sentence. I just froze Tom Riddle." I answer dismissively. I strut my way inside, then turn to face my cousins.

"What do we have now?" I ask.

"We should be half-way through potions." Ikuto states, pointing towards the dungeons.

I smirk again. "Perfect." I then half walk, half run to the bottom of the staircase. Once outside the door I smooth down my uniform and my hair, making sure that not a hair is out of place. Once I find myself presentable I wait for Utau and Ikuto to catch up then I bang the door open and walk through the large oak door, swaying my hips dramatically.

I see Caitlin on the back left bench at the same time she sees me. She moves over to her left and I sit down next to her. Utau then sits down on my right side so I am in the middle of the bench. Ikuto goes to sit with Draco's group, since Ikuto had become such good friends with Draco.

I look up at Snape and find that he is staring at me with slightly wide-eyes. I take a good look around the class and find that most of the class is looking at me in the same way, especially a certain ferret.

"What?" I ask innocently, shrugging my shoulders. Snape shakes his head, takes 20 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and continues with his lecture about the importance of proper brewing. I lose interest in the lesson so I start drawing my Charas, who are sitting in front of me pretending to be cats.

Caitlin looks at my drawing and scribbles on her parchment.

_**(AN: Bold is Yami and italics is Caitlin.)**_

_That's a really good drawing Yami._

**Thanks Caitlin! :3**

_Your welcome... What happened to you earlier?_

**Oh... I had a run in with Tom Riddle.**

_Who?_

**-rolls eyes- A certain Lord Voldy.**

_-gasps- Serious?_

**Yep... let's just say he won't be moving for a while.**

_Lolz.__So... what are your Charas names?_

**Kaiyou, Koudo, Shinju and Onikisu. I'll name them for you.**

_Cool._

"Miss Mitsukai and Miss King. What do you think you are doing?" Snape barks.

"N-Nothing Professor." Caitlin stammers, looking like a deer in the headlights.

I glare at Snape and he looks a little frightened. I smirk. "We weren't doing anything Professor." I state, still glaring.

"Alright Miss Mitsukai and Miss King. I'll let you off with a warning this time." Snape bargains defensively before he went back to drawling again.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, until it came to dinner. I sat with Caitlin and Utau, with a spare space by my side. We are in the middle of talking about what had happened to me earlier when ferret face decides to come and sit next to me, slinging his arm around my waist again. I shake off his arm and look at it like it was burning me.

I stand abruptly. "Come on girls. Let's get to Dumbledore's office, besides," I state, wrinkling my nose in distaste. " I smell ferret around."

I begin stepping gracefully when Draco grabbed my arm and smirked at me. "Let me come with you Yami." he requested, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him and kissing my neck.

I'm stunned for a moment for believing he had the guts to do what he just did. Then I Character Change with Shinju and blow a heavy gust of air right at Draco's hair. He yelps and jumps away from me and tries to put his hair back in place.

My breath was gone for a moment. Now that his hair wasn't being forced into place by two bottles of gel, it was hanging sexily into his eyes. It made his eyes seem even more mysterious and prominent. The rest of the girls in the Great Hall faint or scream. Draco, upon looking around, sees all the attention he is receiving from his new hairdo and looks at me to see if his hairstyle had the same effect on me as it did the other girls.

Luckily I had composed myself and was glaring at him. "Listen to this very closely Malfoy. If you would dare to come within arms length of me again I will not hold back. A very nice thing I'll think to do would be to poke your eye out with a hot poker rod. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I sneer at him. I look at Ikuto. "Come Ikuto." I say.

I begin to walk out again with Utau, Caitlin and Ikuto when I stop, turn around and smirk at Draco. He is stunned for a second but then smirks back at me flirtatiously.

"Oh and Malfoy? Want to know what happened earlier?" I ask huskily.

He nods eagerly and I reply, "Owl and ask your bastard father since he was so intent in torturing and attempting to murder me. I wouldn't expect a reply any time soon though. He's a little frozen right now." I smirk triumphantly as I walk out the door, not knowing that Draco was following us.

Standing outside the headmaster's office running footprints could be heard approaching us. We turn around and see a very flustered 'Golden Trio' running in our direction. I roll my eyes. "Sugar Quills." I state the password to the gargoyle. It steps aside and allows us access to the spiral staircase. I walk smartly through the passageway and waltz through the headmaster's door into his office.

In the room was Dumbledore, the staff members and the Minister of Magic. I look around. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss Professor. You didn't have to invite all of these people." I state, gesturing at the adults crowding the room.

"Miss Mitsukai, I don't think you understand how amazing it is that you returned so soon. In less than an hour even from meeting with He-Who-Must-Be-named! How on earth did you esca-" the Minister started, being interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Malfoy apologized, walking through the door. He walks over to me and Dumbledore transfigures a chair right next to mine for him.

"That's quite alright Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore says.

I shuffle my chair to the right and Malfoy copies my movements. I sigh, exasperated. "Please Professor, can we get this over with? I want to get ready for bed so I can be up for class tomorrow." I state.

"Of course Miss Mitsukai. Please begin your story from when you woke up this morning." Dumbledore suggests. I obey him because I know that it will be the fastest way to get out of here.

"Well when I got up I took a shower, where Ferret-boy here walked in on me. Then I got changed and walked downstairs, Koudo went in her egg and the others stayed out." I list, looking fondly up at my Charas. "When I had exited the common room I met Caitlin and we became friends immediately. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall we were swamped by a group of very desperate Malfoy fan-girls. Malfoy came up to me and slung his arm around my waist for no reason and so I slapped him." I explain, glaring at Malfoy who was trying to shift subtly towards me.

"I went into the Great Hall, grabbed an apple and made my way onto the grounds for a little exploration before class. I was playing hide-and-seek with my Charas when I couldn't find Shinju so I searched for our mind connection and saw what was happening around her. She was surrounded by cloaked men. So I called Koudo out and Character Transformed with her." I state. By this point the adults were wrapped in my story.

"I was hit by about five different spells and all I felt was a small stinging sensation. The Death-Eaters had a Goblet which they planned to disappear with. Luckily, I got to the goblet first. I grabbed it out of the Death-Eater's hand and threw it away. The same person who was holding the goblet also had a hold of my Chara. I recognized him as Malfoy's father, Lucius. I tried to bargain with him but he didn't listen.

"I Character Transformed with Onikisu and shoot a fireball at the closest Death-Eater but he dodged my attack. They all pointed their wands at me and shot me with 4 spells of Crucio. Once Lucius had also added his spell, I was writhing on the ground in pain. I looked up to see Dumbledore and the others racing down the hill. Unfortunately, you were all to late. They stunned me with Petrificus Totalus.

" Seeing what I had been looking at Lucius cursed and picked up the goblet. I had this funny feeling in my stomach so I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I was on the floor of a cave and standing in front of me was Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. Lucius saw me staring at his Lord and forced my head down in a sort of bow. I got my feeling back so I escaped my captors. I won't go into detail but I got it with Lucius' and Voldemort's Avada Kadavra curses. I was paralyzed and they decided how many Crucio curses it would take to make me scream.

"He was up to two curses when I Character Transformed with Kaiyou and froze them. I then healed myself and flew out of the cave and found my way back to Hogwarts by using Koudo's powers. The rest is known by who was looking for me on the grounds." I finished, wrenching my hand free of Malfoy's. Everyone in the room was wide-eyed and had different emotions crossing their faces. Some concerned and others worried.

I stood up gracefully. "Professor, I've done what you told me, am I able to go now?" I questioned, letting my fatigue accent my voice.

"Yes Miss Mitsukai. But, please, keep someone with you at all times." Dumbledore begged.

"Hai, Professor." I answered and swept from the room with Ikuto, Utau, Caitlin and Draco right behind me.

Walking down the stone staircases, Pansy and Blaise joined us. Ikuto and Utau started chatting, but I wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Listen guys. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed." I yawn. I start heading down the dungeon stairs.

"Yami. Stay right there." Draco commanded. I froze and turned around disbelievingly. I glared at him.

"How dare you? How dare you tell me what to do? Just because you believe you can boss every other person in the world around, does not mean you can boss me. Go tot hell ferret boy." I state harshly.

"Mitsukai Yami. How dare you speak to our leader that way?" Ikuto scolds.

I turn to look at him. "He may be you leader Ikuto, but he is not mine." I say, glancing acidly at Draco shortly, than turning shortly and exiting the corridor with a dramatic spin of my cloak Caitlin following close behind. Half-running down the spiral staircase we reach the portrait hole.

I answer the unspoken question,"Mudbloods suck." to the portrait.

We strut through the portrait hole and I headed straight to my room. I started my daily ritual of getting ready for bed,once I was in my PJ's, when suddenly the door connected to the bathroom slides open and two warm arms wrap around me.

I sigh and put my shirt that I was folding down back on my bed.

"I'm going to have to get a lock on that door don't I." I sigh, frustrated.

Draco chuckled behind me and started nuzzling my neck. I push at him gently.

"Listen Draco. I'm really tired, so I need to go to sleep." I say, tiredly. He doesn't move.

"Seriously Malfoy. You need to leave. I'm tired." I state a little harsher. When he continues not to move, I wrench myself free of his arms. I Character Change with Kaiyou and turn to Draco.

"Draco, don't make me force you out of this room." I threaten. He holds both of his hands above his head, like a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I release my Character Change and go back to folding my clothes.

My door slides open then closed. I put the last item away and pull the covers away from my bed. I gently slip into bed and falling into a dream-filled sleep, forgetting to put up the usual protections.

Unknown to me later that night someone would slip, as quiet and quick as a serpent, into my room.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: Oooooohhhhhh! Evil cliffie! XD**_

_**Rachel: -sighs and rolls eyes- You love cliffies don't you Nikki?**_

_**Nicole: -glares and pulls drowsy Rowan out of nowhere-**_

_**Rachel: -screams, runs over to him and smuggles him-**_

_**Nicole: -smirking-**_

_**Draco: ...EVIL!! -points accusingly at Nicole-**_

_**Nicole: :3 but that's why you love me right?**_

_**Draco: ...I spose...**_

_**Nicole: R+R please! -runs over to Draco and glomps-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLACK HOLE MADNESS**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nicole: Hulloo! 4th chappie already! So much to do so little time...**_

_**Rachel: -waiting impatiently- Get on with it already.**_

_**Nicole: Fine, fine. Geez overreaction much?**_

_**Rachel: -glares-**_

_**Nicole: -rolls eyes-**_

_**Ava: -looking from one to the other- Heh?**_

_**Nicole: Nothing Ava. -cough- ditz -cough cough-**_

_**Rachel: -cracks up and rolls on the floor in laughter-**_

_**Ava: O.o ... anyway... Nicole does not own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara in any shape, colour, texture or crayola. She does not own any characters from either show/movie series**_

_**Rachel: Wow... that's probably the smartest thing you've said all day... in your whole **_**life****_ perhaps._**

_**Ava: -offended glare-**_

_**Nicole: What's with all the glaring?**_

_**Rachel and Ava: -glare-**_

_**Nicole: Fine. -huffs- Be like that. Now, my readers, I'm going to list the couples for you.**_

_**-Yami x Draco**_

_**-Utau x Blaize**_

_**-Nadeshiko x Cedric**_

_**-Yaya x Colin Creevy**_

_**-Ikuto x Pansy**_

_**-Tadase x Hermione**_

_**-Kukai x Angelina**_

_**-Kairi x Ginny**_

_**-Rima x Ron**_

_**-Amu x Harry**_

_**Ava: How the hell am I meant to remember those?**_

_**Rachel: Learn how to remember for a start.**_

_**Ava: -sticks out tongue childishly-**_

_**Nicole: Read on my very special readers!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

I reluctantly wake up to the bright sunshine leaking through my curtains. I Character Change with Shinju grumpily and blow the curtains properly closed. Once happy with my work I snuggle closer to the strange warmth beside me. As I slowly come to my senses, through the grogginess, I realize that the strange, warm, squishy-ish thing isn't meant to be there.

I jolt upwards and stare venomously at the sleeping figure beside me. I Character Change with Koudo, get out of the bed and lift my side of the bed up. Draco tumbles out of bed, landing with a thud on the stone floor.

He groans and slowly stands up, yawning.

"What time is it, Yami?" Draco asks casually. I glare at him, red tinting my vision.

"Listen to me very closely, Malfoy." I threaten. "My bed is not open for homeless bums, such as yourself. I was kind to you last night, but that is only because I was tired and senseless. I'll make this very clear for you. Never enter my room again unless you want to die."

Draco smirks knowingly and gets off the floor.

"You wouldn't kill me would you, Yami?" Draco asks, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

I give him an answering glare and he obviously picks up my very distinct "YES!".

"Get out." I order viciously.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to enjoy the time I have left with you?" Draco questions stubbornly, lying back on the bed. I glare at him for a minute before I shrug at him.

"Whatever. I don't care, but I'm leaving after I have a shower anyway." I state. I go into my walk-in-wardrobe and close the doors behind me. I chuckle to myself as I hear Draco getting off the bed. I lock the door and start to look around my clothes. I pick a black t-shirt with a broken red heart on it and slits across the middle, showing off parts of my stomach, a short, black, satin skirt and knee-high length, high-heeled boots. All the items of my chosen clothing have chains on them and I also put my cape on the pile.

"Thank God it's a Saturday." I mumble to myself.

"Yes. Thank God." Draco replies from right behind me. I gasp and whip around, I'm sure I locked the door.

Draco grabs my waist and pulls me to him and, using my stunned mood, kisses me full on the lips. I stand still for a second, trying to take in what just happened, as Draco keeps kissing me. I struggle to try and free my arms so I can whoop his butt but he just tightens his grip on me. I resort back to standing still and don't respond. Draco's mood doesn't dampen at my unresponsiveness.

Suddenly, Caitlin and Utau race into my walk-in-wardrobe and stand stock-still, shocked. Draco turns his attention from me to them and I am able to mouth "Help me!". Utau gets the message.

"Can you please let our friend go, Draco?" Utau asks politely. I gape at her and struggle again.

"Hmm..." Draco sighs, pretending to think. "No."

"Let me go, you prick!" I yell at him. He turns back to me and smirks.

"I don't want to." Draco replies.

"I'll do anything, just let me go!" I bargain, glaring at his smug face. He looks at me suggestively and I shake my head.

"Anything but that." I state. He thinks and gets a glint in his eye.

"You have to sleep in my bed tonight and you have to pretend to be my girlfriend today." Draco states. My mouth falls open in shock and I glare at him. I look to my friends and they are just looking around, avoiding my eye contact. Anyone can see that they are hiding a smile. I glare at them as well.

"Fine then, baka." I mutter, squirming out of his arms.

"I can't wait." Draco smirks.

"Ha! Sucker!" I laugh gleefully, not realizing that he has a back up plan.

"If you don't co-operate, I have your iPod, and I won't give it back." he threatens, dangling the little silver thing by it's earphone cord.

"Be careful with it, ferret." I glare at him and turn back to pick up my clothes. He starts walking out the wardrobe and towards the bathroom.

"I dibs the bathroom!" I yell, using Shinju's speed to get into the bathroom first and slam the door closed in Draco's face.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with that bed head a little while longer, Malfoy." I laugh, hearing him yelp and run into his room via the staircases.

After I've showered and brushed my teeth, I unlock both doors (the one leading to my room and the one leading to Malfoy's) and walk back into my room, pointedly ignoring my two friends sitting on my bed. I open my curtains and window and then sit down at my desk and start doing my make-up.

Once that is done I turn back around to glare at the two girls on my bed. Caitlin looks back at me sheepishly and Utau looks like she's about ready to burst. I roll my eyes and wave my hand for her to continue.

"OH MY GOD! You have a sleepy date with the King of Slytherin!" Utau squeals, throwing her arms around me. I look at Caitlin for help and see her rolling around on the bed, cracking up laughing with tears rolling down her face. I sigh and listen to Utau's mindless gushing.

Once Utau has had her share of listening to her own voice, the three of us head down to breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs, I find Ikuto, Blaise, Pansy and another boy. Caitlin dives into the other boys arms squealing "Mikey!". They hug for a little bit and then they start to kiss each other. Ikuto and Pansy start talking, much to the dismay of Ikuto's fan-girls and Utau goes to stand beside Blaise and they hold hands.

"Sure, everyone's hooking up. No pressure, Yami. No pressure." I mutter under my breath. I hear footsteps coming down the staircase and I look up to see Draco walking down with a black button-up shirt on with the top three buttons undone, a pair of faded blue jeans and black and white checkered skate shoes. His hair is the same as it was the other day in the Great Hall. He smirks at me as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. His steel grey eyes stare into my blood red eyes. I turn my face away.

"Let's get this over with." I state. Draco's arm wraps around my waist and for once, I don't resist. I lean against him, wrapping my own arm around his waist, and he seems happy enough. I can smell his cologne and I don't mind the scent of it. At least he doesn't stink. My nose curls in distaste at the thought of it.

"This is going to be a fun-filled day." I state sarcastically.

"Yes, it is." Draco replies, kissing the top of my head. My Charas giggle at my situation and I glare at them. They cover their mouths but their eyes show that they're still laughing. I smile slightly at them and then face back to where we're walking. The eight of us are standing outside the Great Hall's doors. Draco smirks and opens the huge doors. The Great Hall goes quiet as us eight Slytherins strut through the doorway to a place at our table.

Before I can sit down, Draco whips me up into his arms and kisses me in front of everyone. Females throughout the Hall gasp and scream in loss. To show off to them I smirk and throw my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Many of the occupants of the room, male and female, faint. We break apart and stare into each others eyes. I hug him and, unknown to anyone else except Draco, whisper in his ear.

"You better be really grateful, Malfoy. I'm doing a really good job at pretending to be your girlfriend." I state, complimenting myself.

He chuckles. "You sure are, Yami. I'm going to take such advantage of today." Draco states, nuzzling my neck. I moan quietly in horror and let go of him. We sit down together and I get a piece of toast. I begin to nibble on it absentmindedly, Draco drawing circles on the back of my hand.

I watch my Charas try to get a waffle to share and smile. I reach over, grab a waffle and a spare plate and pour maple syrup and a scoop of ice-cream on it.

"Thank you, Yami-chan!" My Charas chant.

"Your welcome girls." I reply, smiling fondly at them. Kaiyou takes the first bite and I chuckle because Kaiyou has syrup all around her mouth. She notices her syrup mustache by looking into the shiny golden plate. She laughs and bends some water over and washes her face.

After that my Charas all dig into the waffle. I reach for my half-finished piece of toast but Draco gets it first.

"Come on Draco. Give me back my toast. Please?" I beg. Draco smirks.

"You have to kiss me first, and not an ordinary kiss. You have to kiss me like you did before." Draco orders, holding the toast out of my reach.

"I was just showing off then, Malfoy." I groan.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be showing off a lot today." Draco taunts. I look at the toast basket and see that it's empty. I pout.

"Fine then, Malfoy." I reply, turning to face him. He smirks triumphantly. I shuffle more towards him and he pulls me onto him. I gasp and blush tremendously, which I never do. Draco looks at me and chuckles.

"That is such a cute look for you, Yami." Draco compliments. I glare at him.

"Let's just get this thing on the road." I grumble, tangling my fingers into his hair and attacking his lips. I understand that this is the fastest way to get my slice of toast back, so I put a bit of enthusiasm into the kiss. Draco is shocked to say the least, but responds with just as much enthusiasm as me.

After a couple of minutes I try to bring my right arm back to my own body but Draco's arm catches hold of it before it can reach it's proper place at my side, pulling me tighter against him at the same time. My eyes snap open and I gasp in surprise. I close my eyes again and move my hand back towards his hair. He smiles into the kiss and lets my arm go.

I run my nails against his head and Draco shudders in pleasure. I twist my fingers back into his hair and then tug it lightly. He sighs and I smirk into the kiss. I tug it again, hard this time. He breaks apart from me, both of us out of breath.

"Ow." Draco mouths at me. I smirk at his pouting face.

"Don't get so carried away next time then." I whisper, grabbing my slice of toast from his plate. I slide away from him and scowl at Caitlin and Utau, who are silently having laughing fits.

"Shut up." I mouth at them once they are looking at me again. This only succeeds in bringing on another laughing fit from them.

Suddenly, owls starts zooming into the Hall via the rafters, dropping packages and letters into people's laps. I spot Nighthawk among the many brown, white and grey owls. She flies over and drops a package on my lap. I smile at her as she lands on my shoulder. I hold my glass of pumpkin juice and half of my piece of toast out for her. She has a small drink of pumpkin juice and takes the piece of toast with her as she takes off.

My Charas have finished their waffle by now and are now sitting happily around the plate, chatting. I lean my head on my hand and look around the table. Utau, Ikuto and Caitlin all seem pretty busy with their partners. I stand up and my Charas come to float beside my head. I grab my package off the table on my way out.

Draco stands up with me, much to my dismay, and we walk out of the Great Hall, arm in arm. I look around and see a closet. I grab Draco's wrist and drag him towards it. I shove him into the enclosed space and follow him in soon after. The first thing I do after finding enough room for me not to touch Draco, I slap him clear across the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there?" I demand furiously. The shock slowly fades from his face and is replaced by smugness. He smirks and tries to wrap his arms around my waist again, but I slap his arms away.

"I was only being a good boyfriend." Draco replies innocently.

"No, you were being a self-obsessed, pervy rapist freak." I snarl.

"You know that turns you on." Draco insists, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoff at him, open the door and walk out. Draco follows behind me, holding my hand. I'm surprised by this action because it seemed so sweet and innocent. I look up at his face and see that he is content, so I let this action go.

"I'm just gonna race downstairs and put this package away. I'll be right back." I explain, using Shinju's speed to race to my room. I put the package on my bed for later examination and then race back up the dungeon staircase to where Draco is patiently waiting. As we open the huge doors leading to the grounds, I am blown back by a huge gust of sweltering heat.

"It sure is hot today." I observe. "I think I might go for a swim." I take out my wand and, making sure no one is watching, cast the spell to retrieve my favourite pair of bathers, towel and thongs. After a couple of seconds, my stuff flies into my hand.

"I'll be right back." I explain to a stunned Draco. I walk over to the bathrooms and get changed quickly, wanting to get out of the disgusting cubicle ASAP. I walk into the Entrance Hall and wait for Draco to come out of the males bathroom, sending my ordinary clothes back to my room. I get quite a few whistles from passing males and an equal amount of glares from passing females.

Draco walks out of the bathroom in Slytherin board shorts. He sees me standing in my black bikinis and boy shorts and half runs back over to me. We walk out onto the grounds and to the lake. I hang my towel over a branch on a tree and Draco lies his next to mine.

"Watch this, Malfoy." I suggest smugly. I Character Transform with Kaiyou and sprint to the water, I dive underwater once it's deep enough and swim deeper than any normal student, using Kaiyou's power to breathe. Once I decide I've gone deep enough, I bend the water around me to shoot me upwards at an incredible speed. I break the surface of the water and soar high upwards. As I start to head downwards I do a series of twists and flips. I land perfectly back in the water, making barely a splash. I resurface to find my three other friends and their partners clapping and cheering, Utau and Caitlin holding up leaves that say '10'. I smile and walk slowly back to shore. Draco meets me as soon as I'm out of the water and sweeps me into his arms, carrying me to stand under the cover of a large willow tree.

"Impressive, Yami." Draco compliments, holding my face gently.

"Thanks." I reply, dismissively. He kisses me sweetly once and then hugs me. I look at the couples on the beach, especially Utau and Caitlin, who look too sheepish for their own good. I give them both a look that says "Later." in the worst way possible. Utau, Ikuto and Caitlin talk with their boyfriends/girlfriend for a minute before the six walk away, leaving me alone with Draco.

"Where did all this sweetness come from?" I question Draco.

"Is it so wrong for me to be sweet for a few minutes?" Draco replies.

"For you... it is. You're planning something." I accuse. Draco smiles and pulls me towards him again. We look at each other for a second. I try to make sense of the inner battle that I can see going on inside Draco. I finally see which side of the argument has won over.

"You're going to make me regret today, aren't you?" I ask drearily.

Draco pulls my body tight against his. "At the end of today I guarantee you won't regret anything. I'm sick of being sweet now anyway. I only have 1 day with you as my girlfriend and hell knows I'm gonna use this day well." Draco growls, pinning me up against the tree's trunk and starting to ravage my mouth.

His abruptness startles me and even, though I'll never admit it, frightens me a little. My eyes widen with alarm and I try to release his grip on my hands. I've never felt so helpless. Not even when I was paralyzed at Voldemort's feet. I turn into stone under Draco's lips.

Draco presses his body so tightly against mine, I'm finding it hard to breathe. Draco takes his face away and I take my chance to turn my head away, pressing my cheek against against the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, glaring at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Kissing my pretend girlfriend." Draco answers.

"I'm only your girlfriend in public, you prick!" I scowl, struggling to release his hands from my wrists again.

"Don't be so cold, Yami." Draco pouts, kissing my neck. I shudder involuntarily as Draco finds my sensitive spot. He pauses for a second and then concentrates on that spot alone. I shudder again and I unknowingly relax into him, well... as best as a girl can when still pinned to a tree.

"Why do you like me so much?" I ask him suddenly, stopping him short. I use this chance to break out of my trance _**(AN: LOL! Rhyme!)**_ and lean as far from him as I can.

"I... don't know exactly. But since a few days ago, I've felt an un-avoidable attraction towards you." Draco replies, his grip on my wrists loosening.

I take my hands out of his. "This can't work, you and I." I confesses pointing to him then me. "I'm from a different world. I may not have much of a family but it's there."

"_Much_ of a family?" Draco asks.

"My mum and dad both died in a car crash. I moved in with Ikuto, Utau and Aunt Hana." I sigh sadly, looking at my feet. Draco tips my chin up so that I'm looking into his eyes. He smiles at me and my heart stutters.

"Well, I never had a perfect life either. I guess we're in the same boat." Draco replies. Draco didn't seem to want to dwell on his story. I didn't push him.

"Back to the original statement. We can't work." I remind. Draco sighs impatiently once at me.

"Let's make it work. While we are together." Draco suggests. I look pleading at him and then throw my arms around his neck. I smash my lips against his and he stumbles back slightly before gaining his footing. He winds his arms around my waist and responds hungrily.

I finally break free. "Let's try." I whisper, putting my head against Draco's neck. We stay standing there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, we walk out from under the shade of the willow tree.

Holding each other's hands, we walk down to the Slytherin dungeons. We reach my room and find my clothes folded neatly on top of my bed, next to my package. It was a tiny thing, something I wouldn't bother sending.

I pick it up and take it over to my love seat. I sit down and Draco sits down beside me. I gently take the wrapping off the box and lift the lid.

Inside, is a beautiful necklace. It has a silver snake with emerald eyes on it. I gasp as the snake starts to writhe on the chain.

"It's beautiful." I finally whisper. Draco smiles at me. It seems off, like he's hiding something from me. I choose to ignore it.

"Would you put it on for me, please?" I ask, turning around and hold the necklace out for him.

"Sure." he answers, taking the necklace. I hold my hair out of the way as Draco drapes the necklace over my neck and clips it up at the back.

"Thank you." I say, turning to face him again. "I wonder where Utau and the others are." I wonder resting my head against Draco's neck again. He leans his head on mine and puts his arm around my waist.

We sit there for an unknown amount of time, before the others come barging into my room. I'm half-asleep by this time and I jolt upright at the sound of the door against the wall and casual chatter.

I look over to Utau and Caitlin and see them smiling knowingly at me. I glare at them and they chuckle. I smile evilly at them instead and their mood seems to dampen.

"Be very scared..." I mouth at them. They gulp and shift a little so that they are behind Mikey and Blaize.

"Sweet necky, Yami. From?" Ikuto asks, acting cool as always.

"Idunno." I shrug, throwing the box at him. "Came this mornin'."

"Cool." Ikuto answers, throwing the box back at me.

"Are you two a 'thing' now, or something?" Pansy asks, motioning to me than Draco. I look at his face and see a moment of regret and hesitation, before he answers Pansy.

"You could say that." Draco smirks, putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Anyone got the time?" Blaize asks.

"Yeah. It's 12:30. Wanna head to the Great Hall for lunch now?" Mikey replies.

"'Kay." Caitlin answers, holding Mikey's hand as we all start to head down towards the Great Hell.

They necklace seems unusually heavy and awkward hanging just in between my collarbones, but I ignore the foreboding feeling that arrived the second that Draco clipped the necklace on me.

I slid my hand into his and look up into his eyes. He smiles down at me, but even now, the smile barely reaches his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" I ask, a little insulted that he doesn't trust me.

"Nothing, nothing." he answers, kissing me swiftly on the lips.

I look at him, pissed, and turn my head away from him, taking my hand out of his again.

We enter the Great Hall for the second time that day and sit in our usual places. I pick at the blueberry danish that I picked out of the basket and don't go near the grapes that I also picked out. I'm just not hungry now.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Utau asks me from down the table.

I smile a fake smile down at her. "Nothing. Just not hungry, that's all."

She nods and turns back to Blaize. My smile fades and I go back to picking at my lunch.

_**At the end of the day.........**_

Finally, the end of the day. Nothing happened after lunch time, at least, not with Malfoy. Utau has been driving me mad, going on about the fact that Draco has blackmailed me into sleeping in his bed tonight.

"Gosh, this is so exciting!" she squeals, digging through my pajama drawer in my closet, throwing the rejects behind her, hitting Caitlin and I every time.

"A ha!" Utau shouts triumphantly, holding up a super short nightgown, with barely any straps and a neckline that plunges down lower than my eyes can follow.

"Aw, hell no." I sniff, putting on a really bad American accent. Caitlin and my Charas giggle. "I'm just going to wear what I would usually wear. A tank top and boxers."

"Oh no! You will not be wearing no such thing!" Utau replies indignantly.

"Just try and stop me." I challenge, sticking my tongue out at her. She scowls and shoves everything back in the drawer.

"Fine. Now then, underwear..." Utau trails, heading over to another section of the wardrobe.

"Get her!" I propose, tackling Utau with my Charas. Caitlin joins us and we all laugh as we collapse to the floor. Utau's Charas, Eru and Iru try to playfully defend their leader but are overpowered. They giggle amongst themselves.

"I'm gonna wear what I feel like." I insist.

Utau looks like she's about to object, but I stop her with this comment.

"What better way to test his "love" for me then to show him what I'm really like?" I debate. She thinks about that for a couple of minutes.

"Mm... true...." Utau surrenders. I smirk in triumph and pick out my favourite tank top and boxer short combo.

I motion for Utau and Caitlin to turn around, which they do, and quickly get changed, putting my used clothes in my washing hamper.

"You can turn around now." I sigh. They turn around and Utau gushes how pretty I look.

I sweatdrop. "Utau... I'm wearing my Pjs..."

"You're still so pretty!" Utau continues. She wipes a pretend tear from her eyes.

"Sigh... my little girl is growing up..." she sniffles. I chuckle and motion for them to go to bed. They wink at me before descending the stairs to their dorms.

I sigh and touch the snake necklace, which I still haven't taken off.

"Come on girls. Let's go face the dragon." I state, drawing strength from my Charas.

"Okay, Yami-chan!" the reply, giggling.

I turn off all my lights, close my windows and curtains and enter the bathroom. I take a deep breath before opening the door leading to Draco's room. I close the door behind me before turning to look around the room.

Like I first suspected, it's much more House related than mine. The walls were green and silver, the sheet covers are green with silver snakes on them, even the furniture is green. I see Draco sitting by the fireplace, topless and in easy sweats, reading a book.

He looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and head over to him. He takes off his reading glasses that, by the way, look cute on him, puts the book down and holds his arms out to me.

I lie down on the couch with him. I curl up in his arms and, even though it sounds creepy and stalker-ish, take a deep breath of his scent.

I try to place his scent. It's sort of musky with a sharp edge to it... could be... I can't place my finger on it, but it's definitely not a bad smell.

He chuckles. "I can feel you doing that, you know."

I freeze and feel a blush spreading into my cheeks. I bury my face against his naked chest and he laughs.

"Don't worry. I was doing it too." he admits. He puts his face in my hair and sighs.

"Vanilla and strawberries, I believe?" he asks.

"Mayybe." I sniff, shifting a little.

All of a sudden, I'm whipped up into Draco's arms and I'm being carried over to the bed. I squeak in surprise and then laugh, struggling against his hold.

"Stop squirming, Yami!" Draco laughs. He practically throws me onto his huge bed and then jumps on after me.

We're laughing and then, as we quieten down, he crawls up so that his head is on my stomach. I stoke his soft hair and he sighs again. The moonlight is making Draco's platinum blonde hair silver in it's wake. My skin seems to go even whiter in the moon's rays. Draco rides the bottom of my shirt up a bit and kisses my bare stomach lightly. I smile and run my fingers down his well toned arms.

"Yami..." Draco trails off.

"Uhm hm?" I reply, still running my fingers up and down his arms, making goosebumps appear on his perfect, pale skin.

"...I think I'm falling in love with you..." he finally admits. My hand stops it's movements and I look down at the back off his head.

"...What?" I ask breathlessly.

He turns so that he's facing me and his arms are on either side of my body.

"I said, I think I'm falling in love with you." he repeats, looking into my red eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"..I think I'm falling in love with you, too." I reply, smiling sheepishly.

His smile is radiant as he leans down and gently touches his lips to mine, sending a jolt of electricity through my body, literally.

I cry out at the pain. Draco just looks down at me sadly, holding the tazer up so that I can see it. I can't move my arms or legs, or any part of me.

My eyes fill with tears of betrayal as I try to call to my Charas.

"Yami-chan!" they reply in my head, obviously frightened. They've been placed under a spell. They can't move either. Shit.

A couple of figures in dark cloaks come out of the shadows, and out of the wardrobe, even from under the bed.

I look into Draco's eyes as I let the first couple of tears fall.

"Sorry." he mouths to me. Screw him. My face becomes a pigment of stone as the Death Eaters whistle as they realize how little I'm clothed in.

"Nice, Draco. Not only powerful, but hella hot." one of the figures chuckle, motioning as if he were thrusting something onto his hips. They all cackle but I just close my eyes.

They levitate me over to where the teleportation device is, one guy puts his hand to close to the left side of my chest, if you know what I mean. What a creep. Before I'm being teleported, I sneak one last glance at Draco. He seems as if he has actual regret in his eyes.

I glare accusingly at him as my whole world is turned upside down.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: All donez!**_

_**Rach: Yayz! -reads-**_

_**Ava: Dun wanna read it. Reading is booooring. -whines-**_

_**Nikki: -kicks Ava all the way to France and back-**_

_**Ava: Bonjour! Je'mappelle Ava Hamilton et je suis nouvelle! Ca va?**_

_**Rach: -slaps across face- Snap out of it girl! Nikki, I think she's speaking tongues!**_

_**Nikki: (///.-)* French, Rach. French.**_

_**Ava: R et R, s'il vous plait!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black Hole Madness**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Nikki: Hey people!! =DDDDDDDD**_

_**Ikuto: ... O.o no need to get so hyped up Nikki-san.**_

_**Amu: o.O yea Nicole... Deep breaths.**_

_**Nikki: -glares- I wouldn't burst my happy bubble if I were you.**_

_**Ikuto: Y-Yes ma'am!!!!!**_

_**Amu: Want me to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Nikki: No!! -hits Amu's hand- MINE!! I do not own Shugo Chara or HP! Or any of the characters. I wish...**_

_**Ikuto: The only characters she owns are Mitsukai Yami, Koudo, Shinju, Kaiyou, Onikisu and Megami. So cool!!**_

_**Nikki: I just want to take this time to thank all the reviewers that reviewed this fic! Thanks to:**_

_**Sasunaru101**_

_**-silencer-LOLLIPOP-**_

_**Morningstar04**_

_**Talk Bubble**_

_**.always.**_

_**Wunmiii**_

_**Rach: Nikki loverz u all!!!!! ^.^**_

_**Nikki: =D Just so you know, I've borrowed some ideas from the House Of Night series. You'll know what I'm talking about.**_

_**Ava: -sighs while filing nails- Read on, I spose.**_

_**Nikki: -glares and hits on head-**_

_**Ava: Owieeez! -cries-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

Before I can even open my eyes, I'm being tied to something. My red eyes snap open and I look around. I'm in the center of a circle made of people in black cloaks. I look to my sides and see that my arms and feet are being tied to a cross. I struggle against the rusted chains that are holding me in place.

"Let me go, you assholes." I cry, pulling at the chains.

The only thing they do is laugh at me. As all goes into an expecting silence, a gap appears in the circle and Voldy comes into the circle.

"We are gathered here, on this night of a new moon, to ask that the Vampire Goddess makes her appearance this night. This child, who is born of two of the most powerful vampires in the history of vampire hood, carries the essence of the Vampiress, Goddess of the Night, drinker of blood and slaughterer of uncountable lesser souls." Voldemort chants sweeping towards me. He kisses me hatefully on the lips and I gag and spit on the floor.

"Gross." I cough.

"We offer the blood of a high vampire. This will give the Goddess strength to have her power shine through this girl's body." Voldemort cries, gesturing for one of the smaller figures to come out of the circle.

The figure sweeps his hood back, showing platinum blonde hair.

I turn to stone and lift my head up so that I'm looking at the stars. "Help me. Please." I beg to anyone, anything that's listening in my head.

"I will help you. You must give your life, to be brought back. I will be with you, my special one." a woman's voice answers in my head.

"My Charas?" I ask, tears filling my eyes as Voldemort slits Draco's wrists and pours the blood in a black goblet.

"They will retreat back into your heart. They understand what must be done, and they are willing. Are you, my child?" she asks.

"...Yes." I whisper out loud as Voldemort pours Draco's blood down my throat.

He is blown back by a wave of power. My hair and clothes whip around me, as if a powerful wind is blowing them.

"Yes! The Goddess has arrived!" Voldemort shouts in glee. Draco heals the wounds on his wrists and watches as ravens dart towards me from the sky.

"...Thank you..." I whisper to the Goddess as I fall into my mind. A pit of darkness. I can hear my heartbeat slow.... and then... It's gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My eyes wrench themselves open. There is a burning sensation in my throat, like I've been parched for days.

"Here. Drink." a male insists, holding the edge of a goblet to my lips. At first I refuse to open my mouth, but the thirst eventually persuades me to take a small sip. The warm liquid slides easily down my throat, only slightly satisfying my thirst. I snatch the goblet from the man's grasp, chugging it all down, relishing every drop.

"More." I growl, jumping as I hear my voice. It's more animalistic than I remembered. I hear the male chuckle. I'm pressed towards someone's neck, feeling the pulse of the person through the thin layer of skin. I groan and feel a slight pain in my canine teeth, not realizing what is happening until my teeth have buried themselves into the males neck and warm blood is flowing freely into my mouth.

He moans and holds me closer. "That's right. Being born again can make one thirsty. Drink all you want." he insists, breathlessly. It's as if a switch has been flicked in my mind. All of a sudden, I feel like a sensual, sexy women. I lick at the puncture wounds in his neck and he gasps at the feelings he's getting from it.

All of a sudden, my mind snaps back to reality. Okay. First, get rid of stranger who's blood tastes glorious.

I'm now on the other side of the room. Good. Now, to deal with the tiny problem of that... HOLY FUCK! I WAS DRINKING SOMEONE'S BLOOD! I look down at my hands and see that my nails are way longer then I remember, they look as sharp as razors, and they are blood red in colour. I gasp as my fringe falls in my face. My hair is shock white. Holy crap!

The woman's voice laughs in my head, along with the male.

"Don't not be frightened, Yami." she soothes. I immediately feel calm, collected and relaxed.

"Who are you?" I ask her in my mind.

"My name is Megami, Goddess of the night and all it's creatures. I have chosen you, little one, to be the carrier of my soul." she explains. I'm sure if she was actually talking to me, she would either be petting me soothingly or hugging me.

"What do I look like?" I ask, sobbing in my head. I miss my Charas already.

She shows my a vision of a beautiful stranger. Her hair is shock white, her eyes are blood red, glowing from having recently drunk blood and her features are the peak of perfection. Not one bit of a pimple or any type of imperfection at all. She has black wings on her forehead,the ends of the wings ending at her cheek bones. Her eyes seem huge, the marks accentuating them. Her lips are naturally blood red and she is wearing a long, black cloak that sweeps the floor. The figure sweeps away the cloak and I see a tight corset top, a short skirt and knee high boots underneath, all black.

Suddenly, she smiles at me, showing me her perfect white teeth. Then, just as suddenly, her canines grow, past her bottom lip. The image fades.

"Is that... me?" I ask Megami.

"Yes, beautiful one." Megami answers, kissing my forehead and making my mark tingle.

"Holy fuck." I swear, sliding down the wall to the floor and holding my head in my hands. The male comes over to me, pulling my hands from my face, both of us getting our first good look at each other.

"...Malfoy?" I ask, shocked.

His eyes are no longer stormy grey, but blood red, like mine. His features are perfect and much older, more mature. He also has wings on his forehead.

"You look...." Malfoy trails off, looking into my eyes.

"Piss off, Malfoy." I whisper, turning my face away.

"...What?" he breathes, still staring at me.

"I said piss off!" I shout, throwing a wave of power at him. He's blown against the other wall and all the breath rushes out of him. He falls to the ground where he coughs against the dirt that fell from the wall as he landed against it.

I stand up and go over to the thick wooden door. I bang on it and the hinges are blown off. It smashes against the other wall as well. Woah. Pretty cool. A couple of Death Eaters try to get in my way, but I dispose of them.

I make my way to the area in which I sense there is fresh blood pumping. I smash the doors open and all eyes turn on me. They ogle at me for a moment before they drop to their knees and bow at me. I waltz all the way up to Voldemort, where he stands unflinching.

"Welcome, Goddess Megami." Voldemort addresses, bowing at the waist. I blow him back into the throne behind him and walk right up to him.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I snarl at him, feeling my canines grow.

"Ah. I see that your host is still with us, Goddess Megami." Voldemort states, shuddering under my glare.

I suddenly become a bystander, watching the scene.

"Listen to me, Tom Riddle, and listen well." a strong feminine voice demands, just as angry with him as I am. "You awakened me prematurely and that is unforgivable. There has to be a very urgent reason for me being here. Explain yourself!"

"Goddess Megami. I am honored." Voldemort bows.

"I said, answer me!" Megami shouts, copying my earlier movements with Malfoy.

She smirks at me in her mind. "A little trick I learnt from you, little one."

"Nice." I compliment as Voldemort slowly gets up, his legs shaking from the force of the blow. Malfoy walks into the room, blending in easily with the other Death Eaters. I look into his eyes and see that they are stormy grey again.

Voldemort says something, but I don't catch it. Malfoy seems to feel me watching him and he looks straight at me, not seeing me. Megami does not look pleased.

"They are what?" she asks, breathless.

"What's wrong Megami?" I ask, worried about her already.

"The wizards are planning to eradicate my Vampires. They think they are to dangerous." Megami sobs to me. In my mind I rush over and embrace her. She cries to me but keeps a tough exterior.

I take back my body again. "This has disturbed Megami." I snarl at Volemort, turning away from him. "These actions must be punished! The wizards just don't know when to stop! They must be eradicated themselves!" I shout, cheers following my proposal.

"Throw back your hoods, my brothers and sisters, and show your true form!" I call to the fellow Vampires in the room. A see of white hair and blood red eyes greet me. Only Malfoy and I seem to have wings on our forheads.

"My children... they are beautiful..." Megami sobs.

"You have pleased and humbled your Goddess! You have made her proud that so many of you will fight for her!" I smile, baring my fangs. "Now... who's thirsty?" I laugh.

They all cheer as we leave the hall, and head to the streets, looking for prey. Usually, I would never have dreamed of ever doing this, but it's a Vampire eat man world. Everyone turns back into human form and hit the streets, acting as prostitutes and hookers to get unsuspecting humans to lead them into their homes.

"How do I change, Megami?" I ask.

"Your hair colour is now permanent, but all you have to do is will to change." she answers, still a little teary.

"That it?" I ask, closing my eyes and willing to change.

Megami shows me an image of myself now. I am still deadly gorgeous, but I look just like I used to, before the change, apart from the hair. I smirk and my reflection does too.

"You are truly beautiful, my child." Megami compliments.

"I don't hold a candle to your beauty, my Goddess." I answer. She laughs as I stand by the side of the road, waiting for some unsuspecting man to pick me up.

I'm just about to get in a car, when I'm yanked back, into an alley.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?" I demand, watching as my victim picks up someone else. "Damn. He smelled tasty, too." I groan licking my lips from the memory of the scent of that mans blood.

Before I'm aware of anything, blood is filling my mouth and it's the most glorious taste ever. My human facade falls and my mark returns, along with my new look.

I hear Malfoy moan and I feel pain in my neck. I don't even take my mouth away from his neck to gasp at the pain. A warm mouth soon attaches to the gaping holes in my neck anyway, sending pleasure all through my body. I moan this time.

Malfoy shoves me up against the closest wall and continues to suck at the wounds on my neck, while I do the same to him. It's hard to imagine that only a few days ago, this boy was my worst enemy. Now, we're blood-buddies. I smirk at my name for us.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" Megami chuckles. I gasp and try to shove Draco away. He doesn't give in and the pleasurable feelings that arrived with his mouth on my neck continue. I'm able to at least pull his face away from my neck. I take one look at him, red eyes glowing, blood still on his lips and him breathless, before I capture my mouth with his and his blood and my blood mix.

Draco pierces his tongue on my fang and his rich blood fills my mouth yet again. I can feel the puncture marks on my neck begin to heal already. Cool. Vampires must be fast healers.

"A little more blood, little one, and we shall have an Imprint on our hands." Megami warns. I wrench myself away from Draco and blow him away, not as hard as before, but far enough that the scent of his blood is far away. I take deep breaths and swallow the small amount of blood that's remaining in my mouth.

Holy fuck. I was making out with Draco, Vampire style.

"Close call, little one. If I'd known any better, I would have thought he was _trying_ to Imprint." Megami wonders, glancing at Draco.

"That would be just like Draco." I answer her.

"You still need more blood, little one. But I wouldn't suggest taking it from _him_ again for a while." Megami urges. I walk back onto the street, after changing into human form, and get into a car of a nice smelling guy.

"Well, now aren't you a pretty one." the man smirks, looking at me pervily.

"You're not to bad yourself, handsome." I answer huskily, leaning over and kissing his neck. It wasn't a lie actually, either. This guy has golden hair, emerald eyes and a thin layer of stubble.

He groans and seems to be barely able to concentrate on the road. He finally decides that we won't be able to make it back to his flat... or apartment... or wherever he lives. He undoes his seatbelt as I undo mine. I lean over the gear stick and lie on top of him.

"Well, someone likes to be on top." the guy chuckles, running his hands up and down my waist. I shudder inwardly and lean towards his neck. His hands rest on my butt and I change without him knowing.

"Too bad your so cute. I almost hate having to do this to you." I sigh. He looks at me questioningly and I turn to look at him. He sees my fangs and lets out a yelp.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." I purr sliding closer to him and piercing his neck with my fangs. I attach my mouth to his neck and his cry for help turns into a groan of pleasure. I smirk and run my spare hand up and down his body.

After I've almost drained him dry, I let him be. I put two fingers on either side of his temple and erase him memory, and the Imprint that has developed from me sucking that much of his blood.

He groans feebly and I kiss him once on the lips.

"Thanks for dinner." I laugh, getting out of the car, changing into human form and straightening my clothes.

"Well done on your first feed, little one." Megami congratulates.

"Wasn't all that bad except for the fact that that guy kept feeling me up." I replied shuddering. I decide that I'm going to be taking a long, hot shower when I get back to Hogwarts. I freeze. Am I even able _to_ go back? God, I hope so.

"I'm sure we can work something out, little one. We'll just say you got a new hairdo." Megami laughs. I join in and slowly the group of Vampires come into view. I see a glaring Draco, waiting for me in the front.

"I hope you are all well fed, because the next feed may not be for a while or, at least, not with me. Malfoy and I must return to Hogwarts and act inconspicuous." I explain. They all seem a little disappointed as we head back up to the hideout.

"Megami. I think you need to explain quite a few things about being a Vampire." I start.

"Okay. Well, let's start with feeding, that's the most important thing." Megami begins. "Feeding is what Vampires need to do to stay alive. If you go without blood for to long, you go slightly mad until you get enough blood to sustain yourself with. You go on a huge killing spree and do not pause to think of who you are killing. This could mean that you kill your best friend, your siblings, even your parents. Feeding on anyone sets off a part of the brain that causes pleasure. This happens for both the victim and the Vampire. This is why you only felt it when... Malfoy... pierced your skin. When his saliva came in contact with your skin, it turned the pain to pleasure."

"That's quite a lot to remember." I admit.

She laughs.

"Next will have to be powers. Vampires usually only have a small amount of power, apart from the amazing speed, strength and excessive good looks." Megami flaunts. I giggle. " I have blessed you with the strength of 20 full grown Vampires, little one. I have given you amazing strength."

"Thank you, Megami." I thank.

"No need to thank me, my child." she smiles, kissing the top of my head in my mind.

"What about Imprints. What are those?" I ask.

"An Imprint is when a Vampire drinks a lot of another Vampire's or a human's blood. The Imprintee and the Imprinter will have an unbreakable bond after the time of the feeding. They will miss each other every second that they are apart from the other one, and will hunt for the other to the ends of the earth or for the rest of their lives, whichever comes last. If one half of the Imprintation dies, then the other dies with them." Megami explains.

"Okay." I answer as we reach the hideout.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts, Yami?" Draco asks me.

"Yes." I answer simply.

"Do Vampires burn in the sun, Megami?" I ask my Goddess.

She laughs as if this was only to be expected. "No, little one."

"Die if they touch garlic?"

"No. Personally, I love the stuff."

"Have an aversion to silver or any type of metal?"

"Nope."

"Potions?"

"Nu huh."

"Okay... Cool!" I smile. She smiles fondly back at me. I turn to Draco.

"How do we get back?" I ask.

"You know that necklace you got in the mail?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll take us back at exactly midnight."

"Okay."

"Little one, he's disappointed he didn't Imprint." Megami giggles.

I accidentally laugh out loud but cover it up as a cough as Draco looks to me.

As the clock lets out it's twelfth ring, my world is one again turned upside down.

I'm back in Draco's room, dressed in my Pjs. It's seemed like days since I'd been here last.

"Night, Draco." I farewell, going towards my room through the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asks, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Uh... to my room? To go to sleep?" I state as if it's the most obvious thing in the world... which it is.

"You have to stay in my room tonight, remember?" Draco smirks and I pout, turning around and climbing into his bed before he can try anymore funny stuff. I curl up on the far edge of the bed and he laughs at me.

He climbs in the opposite end of the bed and slides into the middle. He wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me over so that my back is to his chest. I struggle and blush, but he' already asleep. I give up and get comfortable, practically feeling the smirk on Draco's lips. I smile a little and am about to drift off when Draco starts to kiss the back of my neck, making goosebumps rise on my skin.

I shudder in anticipation and turn over, so that we're face to face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, feeling my fangs already extended.

"You're already dead." he smirks, kissing my passionately. Our fangs clash, his piercing my lip. Blood, once again, fills our mouths. My blood has more of a vanillary flavour, where his blood is sort of honey flavoured, but nicer. I'll never get sick of it.

"To soon, little one. Unless you want to Imprint, stop letting him drink your blood." Megami insists.

I break away and attempt at escaping Draco's grip again.

"Yami, I need your blood. I need your scent. I need _you_." Draco begs.

"...Fuck." Megami and I curse. At any other point in time, It would have been funny to hear a Goddess swear, but not now.

"To much blood has been shared. The Imprint has been achieved." Megami explains to me, even though I don't need it to be explained. I tried to run from the room, I tried to get away from Draco and then maybe, if I stayed away long enough, the Imprint will break. But I can't bring myself to leave.

Instead, I crawl over to Draco. "I need you too." I admit, puncturing his neck once again. He watches for a minute or so as I drink his blood, breathing hard, but then punctures my neck too. A moment of pain is all that's felt, then wave after wave of pleasure wash over us both.

"Yami! You are only making the Imprint stronger!" Megami cries, but her warnings fall on deaf ears. She turns around and there is a God version of Draco behind her. She immediately falls in love with Draco's High form, because of the Imprint between the real Draco and I. Megami and High Draco copy Draco and I, until I finally release my hold on my Imprint.

"I know I love you now, Yami." Draco admits.

"I love you too, Draco." I sigh, finally falling asleep, feeling my wounds close over and Draco's soft breathing on my face.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: This chappie turned out darker than I'd meant it too... O.o**_

_**Rach: Sooooo cool!!!**_

_**Ava: If I didn't know any better, I'd say your going goth or emo or summit, Nikki.**_

_**Nikki: Eh. I love Vampires.**_

_**Rach: -happy dancing- Vampires, Vampires! Tee hee! They gonna getcha! -chases Ava around in circles pretending to be a Vampire.**_

_**Ava: Eeek!!! -cries-**_

_**Nikki -_-* R and R please.**_


End file.
